Junior's Odyssey
Junior's Odyssey, developed by BRAINZ Studios, is a 3D platforming game starring Bowser Jr and his Junior Clown Car as they save the world from the mist spirit Vapour. It was released late into the Switch's lifespan, and was met with mixed reception. Gameplay Junior's Odyssey plays like a traditional Mario platformer: Bowser Jr can perform many of Mario's moves in his Clown Car. However, Bowser Jr starts with no way to attack, and must defeat enemies by jumping on them. This is solved by the use of the Clown Car's Modules, which are small chips that Bowser Jr can collect. They allow the Clown Car to use special abilities when activated. Modules can be swapped on the fly, allowing Bowser Jr to utilise many different weapons in combat. In addition, there are also Energy Orbs, which are the game's main collectable. These increase the power of the Clown Car and its resistance to Vapour. Like Power Moons, these are scattered around the Kingdoms. Using the Car's Warp module, Bowser Jr can travel between checkpoints and Kingdoms, provided he has enough Energy Spheres to travel to the other Vapour-invaded kingdoms. A second player can join in as Larry Koopa, who will share Jr's Energy Spheres and Modules. Story It is an ordinary day (Well, as ordinary as days can get) in the Mushroom Kingdom. As usual, Princess Peach has been kidnapped by Bowser, who is facing off against the Mario Bros on his castle's highest tower. Bowser shoots a fireball towards the Mario Bros, and they jump to avoid it. Meanwhile, deep inside the castle, Kamek is performing a ritual in his chamber. The chamber floods with dark light, and smoke fills the room, revealing... A Goomba. Kamek, disappointed, ignores the Goomba and sulks away, but then trips on his robe, crashing into a shelf. Many magical artefacts topple off the shelf, landing on Kamek's head. The last artefact is a snow globe filled with dark mist, which smashes on the floor. The mist seeps out and fills the room, and Kamek starts to panic. The mist takes shape into a large cloud, and reveals a pair of burning blue eyes. Kamek jumps up and runs up the stairs, as the mist circles the Goomba. As the mist closes in on it, the Goomba gains dark blue skin and burning blue eyes. Kamek climbs out of a trapdoor, interrupting the battle between Bowser and the Mario Bros. The mist rises through the trapdoor, forming a cloud. The confused group watch the ominous cloud, when suddenly it grows misty tentacles and grabs all of them. In a nearby tower, Bowser Jr is playing with his toys. He hears the commotion from outside, and climbs into his Junior Clown Car to take a look. The cloud tightens it grip on the group, and one by one, they gain dark blue skin and burning blue eyes. Bowser Jr spots the cloud and flies toward it. The mist cloud spots him and grows another tentacle, which impales the Clown Car and attempts to corrupt Bowser Jr. The Clown Car suddenly releases a light blue aura, which makes the tentacle recoil and sends the Clown Car and Bowser Jr flying. The Car's modules fly out of the hole left by the mist's tentacle, and Bowser Jr and the damaged Clown Car land in Mechavania, in the Cog Kingdom. To be continued... Enemies {| border="0" cellspacing="1" cellpadding="1" style="width:500px;" class="article-table" |- ! scope="col"|Name ! scope="col"|Image ! scope="col"|Guidebook Desc. ! scope="col"|HP ! scope="col"|First seen in ! scope="col"|Notes ! scope="col"|Enemy No. |- |Goomba | |''"These mushroomy guys are the main unit of Dad's army. Most of them work for him, but some of them join groups like the Goomba Pirates. A jump to the head is enough to squish them, but other attacks will work too."'' |2 |Cog Kingdom |None |001 |- |Piranha Plant | |''"Piranha Plants are snappy plants that live in pipes. They have a strong bite, but they leave themselves open after chomping. I need to be careful, since they'll gobble down any projectiles I send their way!"'' |2 |Cog Kingdom |Piranha Plants will eat any projectiles that are sent at them, and will spit them out back at Bowser Jr. |002 |- |Mechagoomba | |''"Pesky robots built by the Goomba Pirates! Jumps won't effect them, so I'll have to defeat them by using another attack."'' |4 |Cog Kingdom |Mechagoombas are not effected by jumps, and they must be defeated with the help of a Module. |003 Category:Mario Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Mario (series) Category:3D Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Mario Spin-offs